Say Goodbye
by colemanfan242
Summary: Ulrich's relationship is at it's breaking point. Or more appropriately, past it's breaking point. However, ending things proves to be easier said than done. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own Code Lyoko...**

* * *

><p>Ulrich leaned against the wall of the school staring straight ahead of him. His eyes were glued to the scene at the vending machines. Yumi and William. Yumi was leaning against the wall while William had one hand touching the wall on the side of her head, and the other under her chin. Then they tilted their heads and leaned forward…Ulrich turned away. Why did he care so much? What was wrong with him? He didn't care for Yumi. He was in a relationship. Ulrich struggled not to roll his eyes at that last part. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Just thinking about his "relationship" nauseated him.<p>

"Ulriiiiiiichhh!"

Ulrich cringed in repulsion. He remembered a time when he thought Sissi's voice was cute. But now, having to listen to her nasal voice was like listening to nails scraping a chalkboard. It was all he could do to not look completely revolted by her.

"Ulrich dear, didn't you hear me calling you?" Sissi asked, crushing her body against his side and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ulrich's jaw clenched and unclenched. He took a moment to compose himself before responding. "No babe I didn't. What's up?" He asked, forcing himself to wrap an arm around her waist.

She moved to stand in front of him, and laced her fingers through his. Now that she had placed herself in his line of vision, Ulrich made himself look down to see her smiling up at him.

"I have good news." She said.

Ulrich arched a brow at her.

"I-" Sissi never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Odd came out of nowhere and interrupted him.

"Hey Ulrich, Jim's been looking for you. He wants to talk to you about the soccer game." Odd said, totally oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting Ulrich's conversation.

'_Thank God…' _Ulrich thought in relief.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you later then." Sissi pouted and then trapped him in a hug.

Ulrich struggled not to make a face, and pried himself away from her. "I'll see you later." He said, not even making eye contact with her. With that, Ulrich took off running without even asking Odd about the whereabouts of Jim. He just wanted to get away. When he found himself in the park, he slowed down to a jog, eventually stopping altogether.

Sighing, Ulrich sat on the ground and let his head fall back to rest on the trunk of a tree. Being in his relationship was like being in hell. He picked at some grass absentmindedly and let his thoughts wander. When had it gotten like this? When they had first gotten together he'd honestly thought he was in love. He remembered all the times she had shown him her sweet side and somewhere along the line he'd fallen for her. Or so he thought. If he'd really been in love he didn't think he should be feeling like he wanted to vomit every time she touched him intimately. He couldn't keep up this charade. He didn't feel the way he once felt about Sissi, and it wasn't fair to her to pretend he did. He had to break up with her. But not now. The timing just wasn't right. He frowned. This wasn't the first time he'd made the decision to break up with her, but he'd just never gotten around to it. Ulrich got up and kicked at a few leaves in frustration. He couldn't put it off anymore. As he started walking off to find Jim, the question that had made him put it off for so long ran through his mind.

_How did you know when it was the right time to break someone's heart?_

* * *

><p>Ulrich moved up the stairs as sluggishly as possible, trying to delay the inevitable. He'd managed to avoid Sissi the entire day, all the while telling himself that he would end things later; at the right time. However, on his way to the showers he'd had a revelation; the answer to the question that had run through his mind earlier. There would never <em>be <em>a "right" time to break up with Sissi. So he had made a U-turn and started walking to Sissi's room – very slowly.

After dragging out the walk as long as he possibly could, Ulrich found himself staring at Sissi's door.

_Man up, Ulrich. You can __**do**__ this. _

Having mustered up enough courage, Ulrich raised his hand to knock on the door before he chickened out. Again. He hadn't even touched the door when it swung open to reveal his girlfriend of twelve months.

"Ulrich!" She exclaimed gleefully. "I was just going to find you! I've been _dying _to tell you my news!" Sissi grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind her.

_The time is now. Do it while you still have the nerve. Do it!_

Ulrich fidgeted uncomfortably while his mind continued to scream at him that this was his chance.

"Okay, Ulrich–"

"Sissi I have something to tell you." He blurted out.

She shook her head emphatically. "No, me first." She insisted, smiling up at him like the Cheshire cat. "My daddy agreed to let us go out tomorrow! It took a lot of work on my part, 'cause you know how my dad is about school days."

Ulrich stared at her, mirroring the confusion he felt inside on his face.

"Ulrich.." Sissi's smile faded away at his expression. "You know what tomorrow is don't you?" When Ulrich didn't respond, Sissi looked like she might cry for a minute, but her expression quickly changed to irritation. "_Ulrich_! It's our one-year anniversary! How could you forget?"

While Sissi rattled on shrilly about how inconsiderate he was being, Ulrich shut his eyes tightly, as if blocking out her face would also block out the noise. No such luck. Unable to control himself, Ulrich reached out and grabbed Sissi's arms roughly, stunning her into silence. "Sissi. I have something important to say." He let go of her arms. "You should sit down."

"What's wrong?" She reached out for his hand in genuine concern, but Ulrich jerked away from her as if her touch burned him.

Ulrich shifted his eyes from the hurt look on her face and focused on the wall behind her. When she sat down, Ulrich continued. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." He tried once more to look her in her eyes. He at least owed her that. "Sissi…" He breathed. "We don't belong together." Sissi's jaw dropped, and she looked like wanted to protest, but Ulrich held up his hand in the universal "stop" sign. "I liked you…I even thought I loved you. But lately…I just don't feel the same way." Sissi's face crumbled and he turned away. "I didn't want to do this." He said softly as he made his way towards the door.

"So why are you doing it..?" Sissi voice asked, cracking in the process.

Ulrich froze with his hand on the doorknob, feeling a pang of guilt when he heard her voice crack. She was crying. He looked at the floor. What was he supposed to say? That being in a relationship with her made him sick? That he'd felt like he was dying inside the past month? He didn't want to be _with_ her, but he still cared about her. He didn't want to make her feel any worse. He turned the knob and said the only honest thing he could think of to say that was even slightly comforting.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Ulrich exited the showers and headed for his room, purposely giving off an attitude so that no one would talk to him. He was still in a mood from the breakup speech he'd had to give less than an hour ago. He entered his room and flopped down on the bed, totally ignoring Kiwi's excited barking as his mind replayed images of Sissi's anguished face against his will. He'd told himself that there was never a right time to break up with somebody, but a day before their anniversary? He couldn't have <em>possibly <em>picked a worse time. And to make matters worse, he was certain that the breakup would be Milly and Tamia's latest scoop in a matter of days. Desperate for a distraction, Ulrich got up and turned on the radio – just in time to catch the end of a song he'd never heard before.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move _

'_Cause if I don't you're gonna start hating me_

'_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me_

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need, oh_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye _

_But we know that we gotta go our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it and it's killing me_

'_Cause there's never a right time, a right time to say (right time to, right time to…)_

Oh, cruel irony.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I <em>was<em> working on another OddxSissi story, but while I was listening to music "Say Goodbye" started playing and I was inspired to write this. I think it sounded better in my head, but I hope you guys like it. ****I know this isn't like most song fics because I only included the chorus and didn't put in every verse and then a write a scene about each verse, but it _is _completely based on the song.**** If you haven't heard Say Goodbye by Chris Brown, I suggest you listen to it on YouTube. It's kind of old. ****Review please! **

**- colemanfan242**


End file.
